


Forget-Me-Not Blue

by jenmishe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bracia Winchester Being Bros, Bunkierowe feelsy, Case Fic, Coming Out, M/M, Sam Winchester jest ślepy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe
Summary: Sam miał swój obraz brata, starszego bohatera, który zawsze się nim opiekował i ratował. Sam nie wstydził się przyznać, że przez większość swojego życia stawiał brata na piedestale i próbował mu dorównać. Myślał, że zna Deana lepiej niż on sam. Wiedział, że zna Deana lepiej niż on sam.Więc jakim cudem mu to umknęło.





	

Sam nie chciał się przyznać, nawet przed sobą, że bunkier zaczął mu odpowiadać. Miękkie łóżko, pościel bez żadnych podejrzanych plam, czyste ściany i świeży, miły zapach? Marzenie każdego łowcy. Tyle że Sam całe swoje życie spędził w aucie i przydrożnych motelach – do tej samej szkoły chodził najwyżej trzy tygodnie, wszystko było szybkie, nagłe, bez przywiązań. Po tylu latach życia na drodze przyzwyczaił się, że zaaklimatyzowanie się w jakimś miejscu nie bardzo popłaca. Plakat nad łóżkiem, schowek na prywatne rzeczy w pokoju, miejscówka na mieście z przyjaciółmi? To nie była jego bajka.

A potem było Stanford, w którym książki z walizki rozpakował na półki dopiero po półtora roku. Teraz, po tylu latach, Sam się zastanawiał, czy było warto – bo kiedy w końcu zaczął się wtapiać w krajobraz i robić to wszystko, co robią ludzie żyjąc w jednym miejscu, zginęła Jess.

A potem był rok z Amelią.

Podsumowując – Sam nie miał dobrych doświadczeń związanych z aklimatyzowaniem się. Gdy zaczynał czuć, że jakieś miejsce może być jego domem, ktoś ginął lub cierpiał. Życie polegające na podróżowaniu i spanie w motelach było sposobem na ucieczkę przed myśleniem, przed żalem.

Ale naprawdę trudno było się oprzeć bunkrowi. Jasne, brak okien czasami przytłaczał, a wszędzie czaiło się pełno kurzu i sekretów nieodkrywanych od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, ale bunkier miał swój urok. Schronisko łowców z masą broni, ksiąg, informacji i składników na zaklęcia _ plus _ miękkie łóżko? Idealnie.

Patrząc na kubek kawy, jakby to on wszystkiemu zawinił, Sam przejechał ręką po włosach. Siedząc w kuchni, usłyszał niosące się po korytarzach echo stóp, więc spojrzał w kierunku wejścia, którym do pomieszczenia wchodził Dean.

Sam skrycie zazdrościł bratu – on, mimo że słabo, to jednak pamiętał ich rodzinny dom. Jego szczęśliwym wspomnieniem była ich mama krojąca mu kanapki. Dean zaznał tego uczucia, gdy ma się miejsce, które można nazwać domem. I choć trwało to tylko cztery lata, a resztę życia również spędził na drodze, to fakt pozostawał faktem. Dodatkowo Dean nigdy nie zadomowił się w jakimś miejscu i nie musiał go opuszczać – przynajmniej z tego, co Sam wiedział.

\- Jest kawa? - Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go zmierzły głos brata, który niecierpliwie przetrzepywał szafki. Sam odpędził namolną myśl, jak bardzo to jest zwyczajne i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Obok tostera.

Dean z triumfalnym okrzykiem sięgnął po puszkę i Sam postarał się zignorować ilość kawy wsypywanej do kubka, która spokojnie wywołałaby trzy ataki serca. Nucąc pod nosem, Dean wstawił wodę i otworzył lodówkę, szukając czegoś do jedzenia, a Sam z powrotem spojrzał na ekran laptopa.

\- Chyba coś nam znalazłem. - Odpowiedzią był zdławiony pomruk, by kontynuował, a Sam nawet nie musiał się obracać, by wiedzieć, że Dean już zdążył zapchać policzki jedzeniem.

\- W Ames w Iowa zginął facet. Ma ślady na szyi po duszeniu, zresztą sekcja wykazała, że to była przyczyna zgonu. Był wtedy sam w domu, żadnych śladów włamania. Ponoć skarżył się spółdzielni, że miejscami w domu jest strasznie chłodno i szwankowała elektryczność. - Dean usiadł naprzeciwko niego, z przyjemnością wąchając kawę i upijając łyk. - Jak dla mnie to zwykła sprawa z posoleniem i spaleniem.

Dean odstawił kubek i przeciągnął się, a na dźwięk strzelających stawów Sam wywrócił oczami. Jego brat i tak już nosił szlafrok martwego kolesia i ciepłe kapcie – chyba brakowało im tylko psa, by dopełnić obrazek normalnej amerykańskiej rodziny. Młodszy Winchester desperacko potrzebował wyrwać się z bunkra i całej tej domowej otoczki by nie zwariować. Na miłość boską, Dean miał plakaty zawieszone nad łóżkiem.

\- Jak dla mnie spoko. Kiedy jedziemy?

Sam zamknął laptopa i spojrzał na zegar.

\- Wyrobisz się do 11?

* * *

 

Po prawie sześciogodzinnej podróży, bolących kościach i chęci wyrwania się z pułapki wiecznie lecącego starego rocka, Impala wreszcie dotarła do małego miasta i Dean od razu skierował się najbliższego motelu. Gdy auto stanęło na parkingu przed znośnie wyglądającym budynkiem oferującym nocleg, Sam otworzył drzwi i stęknął, wstając, by wreszcie wyprostować kończyny. Dean również wyszedł z auta i spojrzał na niebo, zasłaniając oczy przed słońcem.

\- Wyrobimy się z odwiedzeniem rodziny lub znajomych? - spytał, rozciągając się, a Sam spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Zjadłbym coś, a nie ma sensu przesłuchiwać ich wieczorem – westchnął. - Możemy w międzyczasie poszukać, czy nie miał zgrzytów z kimś, kto niedawno zginął.

Dean pokiwał głową i zatrzasnął drzwi od Impali.

\- Idę zabukować pokój, a ty kup coś na mieście, okej? - Zaczął iść w kierunku motelu, ale przystanął i odwrócił się z miną pełną skupienia. Rzucił Samowi kluczyki od Impali i pogroził palcem. - Ani ryski, Sammy.

Sam wywrócił oczami – bo, naprawdę, nie miał zamiaru wypominać tego bratu, ale dopiero co spędził cały rok samotnie z ukochanym autem Deana i jakoś nic mu się (przepraszam, _ jej _ ) nie stało – ale i tak złapał kluczyki i obszedł auto, siadając na miejscu kierowcy.

Po kilkunastominutowej wycieczce po pełnym starych budynków miasteczku, zauważył całkiem nieźle wyglądającą restaurację, więc zatrzymał się i poszedł wybadać teren. Restauracja była na tyle zatłoczona, na ile może być w zwykłą środę o piętnastej na odludziu. Przy kasie stał mężczyzna, może nieco od niego starszy, ze zmarszczkami przy oczach od uśmiechania się i jasnymi, niebieskimi włosami. Sam podszedł do kasy, patrząc w górę na tablice z ofertą knajpy, choć oczy wciąż mu wędrowały do niebywałego mężczyzny, który żywo rozmawiał z stojącą obok kobietą. Zauważywszy Sama, przeprosił dziewczynę i zwrócił się z uśmiechem do klienta.

\- Witamy w FunBox, co mogę podać? - Jego głos był miły i spokojny, w pewien sposób gładki - przywodził na myśl ciepłą czekoladę. Sam pomyślał, że spokojnie mógłby nagrywać e-booki i miałby rzeszę fanów. Albo erotykę. Z takim głosem i tu miałby fanów. Na plakietce widniejącej na jego piersi napisane było „Alex”.

\- Poproszę podwójnego cheeseburgera z krążkami cebulowymi i… - uciął, spoglądając w górę - ...zwykłego hamburgera i sałatkę z vinegretem. Plus colę i wodę. Na wynos.

\- Się robi. – Alex uśmiechnął się szeroko, a kąciki jego oczu się zmarszczyły. Pochylił się w kierunku dziewczyny, z którą wcześniej rozmawiał, wręczając jej kartkę, na której napisał zamówienie, a ta poklepała go po policzku i poszła do kuchni. Alex odwrócił się w kierunku Sama i podał mu cenę. Winchester, przekazując mu banknoty, nie wytrzymał.

\- Niezłe włosy – powiedział, a Alex, jakby odruchowo, przejechał ręką po głowie, roztrzepując jaskrawe kosmyki. Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył, że kolor włosów pasuje mu do oczu.

\- Dzięki. - Jego uśmiech powodował, że każdy wokoło miał ochotę się uśmiechać i Sam powstrzymał kąciki ust, by nie szczerzyć się jak idiota. - Jesteś tu przejazdem?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może. Zatrzymałem się tu na parę dni z bratem, sam nie wiem na ile. - Alex zaczął się rozglądać, a Sam się zaśmiał cicho. - Nie, nie ma go tu.

\- Szkoda. Zawsze miło powitać przejezdnych. - Alex spojrzał w górę na ekran po swojej stronie i odwrócił się w kierunku kuchni, wracając z torbą dla Sama. - Smacznego. I do zobaczenia w okolicy. Służę pomocą. I polecam nasze jedzenie!

\- Dzięki. Na razie.

Sam wyszedł z restauracji z torbą z ciepłym jedzeniem w ręce, nie poświęcając więcej myśli Alexowi.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia, po kilku godzinach intensywnego szukania jakichkolwiek poszlak związanych z Shawnem Davisem, ich ofiarą, Sam i Dean zmierzali w kierunku domu przyjaciółki zmarłego. Jak zwykle nie znaleźli nic przydatnego w internecie, a Sam wręcz z radością przywitał dziwne plamy na ścianach taniego motelu i skrzypiące, niewygodne łóżko.

\- Myślisz, że powie nam coś przydatnego? - Dean spytał, uderzając palcami w kierownicę w rytm piosenki lecącej z radia.

Sam wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować – powiedział. - Shawn nie miał żadnych bliskich i z tego co wiemy tylko ona może powiedzieć coś istotnego.

Dean jęknął.

\- Cholera, oczywiście, że nie możemy trafić na żadną prostą sprawę. Wiadomo, że to zwykły duch. Tęsknię za prysznicami w bunkrze.

Sam wywrócił oczami, bo, naprawdę, jak bardzo zmięknął jego brat. Ale postanowił się nie odzywać – może domowe ognisko nie było jego bajką, ale jak miejsce, do którego mogą wracać i w którym Dean może sekretnie rozwiesić swoje plakaty z Hanem Solo, sprawiało jego bratu przyjemność, to czemu by nie. Nawet Sam musiał przyznać, że przyzwyczaił się do prywatności oddzielnego pokoju – o czym boleśnie przypomniało mu spanie obok Deana.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze postanowisz postawić biały płot, adoptujesz psa i uwijesz sobie rodzinne gniazdko z Casem. - No dobra, jednak to bycie cichym mu nie wyszło.

Dean zmierzył go morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę, Samanto – prychnął, a Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo wyzywanie go od dziewczyn to była ostatnia linia obrony Deana. - I przestań być taki zadowolony z siebie. To nie ja potrąciłem psa i na rok wyłączyłem się z życia, bawiąc się w dom.

Tym razem to Sam posłał Deanowi zimne spojrzenie. _ Naprawdę. _ Czy Dean będzie mu to wypominał całe życie? Dodatkowo, naprawdę nie miał zamiaru grzebać w tych ranach.

Na szczęście akurat wtedy dotarli do adresu podanego przez policję, więc nie wypowiedziano więcej raniących słów, choć gdy szli ramię w ramię w kierunku drzwi, to między nimi panowało dziwne napięcie. Sam wyprostował marynarkę i zapukał w drzwi – Dean stanął lekko z tyłu.

Po kilku sekundach drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich bardzo zdezorientowany niebieskowłosy Alex.

\- Tak?

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko i wyjął swoją sztuczną odznakę, machając nią przed nosem mężczyzny.

\- Wybacz, że cię nachodzimy. Jesteśmy tu służbowo.

Alex wywrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mogłeś tu przyjechać w celach zwiedzania – powiedział, ale sekundę później zmarszczył brwi. - Jesteśmy?

\- Agent Hetfield. – Stojący za Samem Dean odezwał się, wychodząc lekko naprzeciw i pokazując swoją odznakę. - Jesteśmy tu w spra…

Wtedy wzrok Deana spotkał Alexa i jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a nogi jakby automatycznie go cofnęły.

\- Dean? - Alex wyglądał na równie zszokowanego, a Sam z zaskoczeniem patrzył, jak oboje wgapiali się w siebie z osłupieniem.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Alex, a uśmiech zaczął mu wykrzywiać usta. Dean spojrzał szybko na brata i podrapał się po głowie.

\- My… W sumie jesteśmy tu w sprawie śmierci Shawna Davisa? - Dean bardziej zadał pytanie, niż odpowiedział i chyba on też to zauważył, bo zaśmiał się niezręcznie. - Mam na myśli, przyszliśmy tu porozmawiać. Bo jest sprawa. Przyszliśmy porozmawiać o śmierci Davisa. Tak. - Sam z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak jego brat zamienia się bełkoczące zawstydzenie.

\- Czy jest Elizabeth Lindell? - wydusił w końcu Dean, a Alex wyglądał na równie mocno rozbawionego, jak Sam czuł się zszokowany. Mężczyzna oparł się o framugę z rękoma w kieszeniach i uśmiechał się lekko.

\- Czyli nie przyjechałeś tu by się ze mną zobaczyć? - spytał żartobliwie, a Dean prychnął, machając rękoma.

\- No coś ty! To całkowity przypadek. Gdybym wiedział, że tu je… - urwał w połowie, odwracając wzrok, ale w końcu spojrzał prosto w oczy Alexa. Żaden z nich przez kilka sekund się nie odzywał, tylko patrzyli na siebie intensywnie. Sam w końcu nie wytrzymał i odchrząknął głośno, sprawiając, że obaj na niego spojrzeli. Wyraźnie zapomnieli, że wciąż tam jest. Powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

\- Zakładam, że się znacie? - spytał, unosząc brew, a Dean się zarumienił. O mój _ Boże, _ Dean się _ zarumienił. _ Sam przez sekundę się zastanawiał, czy zaraz Lucyfer nie wróci z klatki i nie rozpęta drugiej Apokalipsy.

\- Stare dzieje – machnął ręką Alex, choć jego oczy mówiły co innego. Przez chwilę patrzył na Sama, po czym znów spojrzał w kierunku Deana. - To jest Sammy?

_ O mój Boże, _ Dean mu o nim opowiedział. Co więcej, Alex go znał jako „Sammy”… Czemu Sam nigdy nie słyszał o tym kolesiu? 

\- Tak. We własnej osobie. - Dean zaczął powoli wracać do normalności, choć Sam wciąż przyłapywał go na gapieniu się na Alexa, jakby nie mógł się napatrzeć.

\- Miło cię spotkać. Dean zawsze wiele o tobie mówił - przywitał się Alex, przekrzywiając głowę. - W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że przypadkowy facet z mojej knajpy to brat niesławnego Deana Winchestera. - Lekko odetchnął, spoglądając na Deana. - To jesteście tu z powodu śmierci Shawna? Dobrze rozumiem?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Sam, postanawiając przerwać tę idiotyczną niezręczność. Nie wiedział, skąd Alex i Dean się znali, jakie były ich relacje, ale był trup i musieli zniszczyć to coś, co go zabiło. - Przyszliśmy tu porozmawiać z panią Lindell. Czy mieszka tu?

Alex pokiwał głową.

\- To moja mama. Wchodźcie do środka – zaprosił ich, odchodząc od framugi. - Choć było tu już paru gliniarzy. Mama powiedziała wszystko, o czym wie.

Sam wszedł pierwszy, starając się zachować profesjonalizm, mimo że ten facet najwidoczniej go znał, a on pierwsze co o nim słyszał.

\- Teraz przejęło to FBI. – Posłał Alexowi lekki uśmiech, wchodząc głębiej do domu. - Musimy po prostu spytać o parę rzeczy. Rutynowe przesłuchanie.

\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że jesteś w FBI. - Sam, chcąc czy nie, usłyszał cichy głos Alexa, wyraźnie skierowany do Deana. - To w ogóle legalne, pracować z bratem?

\- Nie było okazji? - odpowiedział mu równie cicho Winchester, pomijając ostatnie pytanie, a Sam westchnął. Jego brat był beznadziejny. Tyle tylko, że Alex najwyraźniej nie usłyszał fałszywego nazwiska Deana - albo postanowił je zignorować - bo zdecydowanie musieliby to jakoś wytłumaczyć, a Samowi nie przychodziły do głowy żadne pomysły.

Gdy bracia usiedli na kanapie, Alex poszedł do kuchni po coś do picia, a Sam pochylił się w kierunku Deana.

\- Co się właśnie stało?- spytał, starając się zrozumieć sytuację, a zakłopotanie Deana stanowczo nie pomagało.

\- Nie wiem – burknął Dean, odwracając wzrok na przeciwległą ścianę. - Nie myślałem, że kiedyś go jeszcze spotkam.

\- Kto to w ogóle jest? Czemu nigdy o nim nie mówiłeś? - Dean spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę, po czym wywrócił oczami.

\- Nieważne. Później ci opowiem.

Sam kopnął go lekko pod stołem, ale Dean nawet się na niego nie spojrzał, już wpatrując w nadchodzącego Alexa. Mężczyzna postawił tacę ze szklankami na stół, jego wzrok mimowolnie wylądował na Deanie, po czym wyprostował się.

\- Zawołam mamę, dobrze? - I nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedł w głąb domu.

Sam wypuścił powietrze nosem, zirytowany. Nikt mu nie mówił, co się dzieje – atmosfera była napięta, a jednocześnie pełna sentymentu i długich spojrzeń i nie wiedział, jak to odbierać. Dean wyraźnie się cieszył ze spotkania ze starym znajomym, ale w powietrzu było coś jeszcze, jakieś dziwne napięcie: Alex i Dean zdecydowanie mieli wspólną historię. Sam był jej ciekaw.

Po kilku niezręcznych minutach Alex wrócił do nich, a u jego boku stała starsza kobieta, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Słucham? - Jej głos był zmęczony i nieprzyjemny, a Alex posłał im przepraszający uśmiech zza ramienia matki.

Obaj bracia wstali i Sam podał kobiecie rękę z miłym uśmiechem, a ona potrząsnęła nią z niechęcią.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Lindell. Przepraszamy za najście, ale przyszliśmy zapytać parę pytań o pana Davisa. - Sam pokazał jej odznakę, tak samo jak Dean, który stał cicho i szybko ją schował. Sam się zastanawiał, czy Alex zna prawdziwe nazwisko Deana i jak szybko spali się ich przykrywka. - Czy przeszkadza to pani? Zajmiemy dosłownie chwilkę.

Elizabeth westchnęła.

\- Nie, proszę, siadajcie. - Rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Poczęstowałeś gości, Alex?

\- Tak, mamo – odpowiedział mężczyzna ze znudzeniem.

\- Ponoć Shawn skarżył się na zimne miejsca w domu? Problemy z prądem?

\- Tak. - Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale policja już o to pytała, poza tym nie wiem, co to ma wspólnego z jego morderstwem – ostatnie słowo wymówiła nieco roztrzęsiona, a syn położył jej rękę na ramieniu i uścisnął pocieszająco.

\- To tylko rutynowe pytania – powiedział Sam uspokajająco, bazgroląc w notatniku karykaturę Deana. Był profesjonalistą. - Czy Shawn miał jakichś wrogów? Ktoś mu źle życzył?

Elizabeth ścisnęła chusteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni.

\- Nie sądzę – powiedziała. - Znałam go od dziecka i przez cały ten czas nie skrzywdził muchy. Nie wiem, kto mógł go… - urwała, głęboko nabierając powietrza. Alex pogładził ją po ramieniu, choć jego wzrok wciąż wędrował do Deana.

\- Shawn był dobrym człowiekiem – stwierdziła, upijając łyk wody przyniesionej wcześniej przez Alexa. - Nie zasłużył na to, co się stało.

\- Przepraszamy, że musimy o tym rozmawiać – głos Deana był fachowy i uspokajający, pomimo jego roztrzepania. - Ostatnie pytanie, czy ostatnimi czasy zmarł ktoś, kogo Shawn znał?

Elizabeth zmarszczyła brwi.

\- To znaczy… Niedawno stary Moraty miał zawał, ale Shawn nawet nie poszedł na jakiś pogrzeb. Pokłócili się wieki temu. - Sam spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Deana, a ten pokiwał niezauważalnie głową. Mieli jakiś ślad. Oboje wstali i podali rękę na pożegnanie zmylonej kobiecie.

\- To wszystko? - Uniosła brew.

Dean posłał jej czarujący uśmiech.

\- Mój partner mówił, że zajmie to minutkę. Musieliśmy po prostu potwierdzić wersję policji.

Elizabeth pokiwała głową i zaczęła wstawać, ale Alex szybko ją powstrzymał.

\- Ja ich odprowadzę, mamo. - Uśmiechnął się w kierunku Deana, a brat Sama odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając usta. I znowu wracamy do niezręczności.

Bracia grzecznie pożegnali się z kobietą i ruszyli w kierunku drzwi. Sam od razu poszedł w stronę Impali i dopiero gdy był przy aucie, odwrócił się ukradkiem.

Alex zamknął delikatnie drzwi. Przez kilka sekund on i Dean stali w ciszy, tylko się na siebie patrząc – jak na odnaleziony po wiekach skarb – aż w końcu Dean zaczął coś mówić z grymasem na twarzy. Alex przekrzywił głowę i słuchał go przez chwilę, jednak po kilku sekundach dotknął delikatnie ramienia Deana, przez co ten ucichnął. Alex otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. W końcu wykrztusił z siebie coś, co sprawiło, że Dean ponownie się zarumienił, ale nie strącił dłoni Alexa. Wywrócił oczami i wypowiedział coś, co spowodowało śmiech Alexa. I potem znowu się na siebie patrzyli bez słów.

O matko, Sam czuł się, jakby miał zwymiotować.

Odwrócił się od brata i Alexa, mrucząc pod nosem – czuł się nieswojo oglądając ich. To było zbyt prywatne.

Wsiadł do Impali i zaczął się bawić telefonem, postanawiając ignorować dziwną rozmowę na zewnątrz. Po kilku minutach odłożył urządzenie i zaczął przeglądać kasety, a gdy minęło nie wiadomo ile czasu, to w końcu zirytowany wyjrzał przez okno.

Oni tam nadal stali, jak nastolatkowie po randce, nie wiedzący, co ze sobą zrobić. Chociaż tyle, że teraz normalnie rozmawiali – i, no dobra, może Dean nieco za długo się patrzył mu na usta i jego dłoń się podniosła, by schować kosmyk włosów Alexa za ucho i--

Sam odwrócił wzrok.

_ Cholera. _

W końcu – _ w końcu _ – Sam usłyszał nadchodzące kroki i drzwi Impali otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Dean usiadł na miejscu kierowcy, a kanapa się lekko wgięła pod jego znajomym ciężarem. Zatrzasnął drzwi i bracia przez chwilę się nie odzywali.

Sam otworzył usta.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł go Dean i, nie patrząc w jego kierunku, odpalił silnik.

\- Ale…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – uciął temat starszy Winchester, oddychając głęboko.

Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

* * *

 

Dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli w jakiejś przydrożnej restauracji, a Sam szukał czegokolwiek związanego ze sprawą na laptopie. Młodszy Winchester jednak nie umiał się skupić i cały czas spoglądał znad laptopa na brata, czekając, aż ten się odezwie. Dean uporczywie unikał jego wzroku, uśmiechając się do kelnerki i jedząc powoli swojego hamburgera. W końcu Sam nie wytrzymał i zatrzasnął laptopa. Dean spojrzał się na brata, unosząc brew, a Sam poczuł, jak rośnie w nim irytacja.

\- Zamierzasz w końcu coś powiedzieć?

\- Jem. – Dean wzruszył ramionami jak niewiniątko.

Sam powstrzymał się od krzyku i wyrzucenia rąk w powietrze z frustracji.

\- A może byś mi powiedział, o co do cholery chodziło wcześniej? - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Dean spojrzał na sufit i wypchał policzki jedzeniem. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

\- Dean, daj spokój – jęknął Sam. - Koleś mnie znał i zachowywałeś się jak zawstydzona partnerka na balu maturalnym. - Jego wzrok nieco złagodniał. - Wiesz, że możesz mi…

\- O mój Boże. - Dean mu przerwał, zgniatając papierek i patrząc na niego hardo. - Sammy, przestań, w tej chwili.

\- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie musisz…

Dean jęknął, przecierając oczy.

\- Ja i Alex kiedyś się pieprzyliśmy.

Sam urwał w połowie zdania.

\- To… Um. Hm. Ja…Hm. - Dobra, nie spodziewał się tego.

\- Sammy…

\- Ty… To było takie poważnie-poważne czy… - Sam nie wiedział, jak się wyrazić.

Twarz Deana rozświetlił sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Niespodzianka, jestem bi!

\- ...Okej.

Ten plastikowy uśmiech Deana zamarł i strach w jego oczach po raz pierwszy się w pełni ukazał.

\- ...Okej? - Jego głos był nieco słabszy.

Sam pokiwał głową, rozluźniając się.

\- Okej.

Dean otworzył usta i je zamknął, po czym znowu uchylił.

\- Spodziewałem się jakiejś większej reakcji – wykrztusił, a jego palce ściskające krzesło były białe.

Sam westchnął, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że do tej pory się nie domyśliłem, ale… - Wzruszył ramionami

Dean zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak wzbiera się w nim złość.

\- Co masz na myśli…

\- To znaczy – przerwał mu Sam w połowie – cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś, nawet jeśli zrobiłeś to, bym się odczepił. Jestem dumny. Ale to nie jest wielka sprawa, wiesz. Nadal jesteś moim bratem.

Uścisk Deana nieco zelżał.

\- ...Ale z ciebie jest dziewczyna, Sammy.

Sam wywrócił oczami i otworzył z powrotem laptopa – czy Dean sobie zdawał z tego sprawę czy nie, dał sporą amunicję do żartowania Samowi. Ale Sam miał na tyle taktu, by jeszcze z tego nie żartować. Może za dziesięć minut.

Przez kilka minut starał się skupić na szukaniu czegokolwiek o tajemniczym panie Moratym, z którym ich ofiara się nie dogadywała. Zgon z powodu ataku serca, pochowany na…

Sam podniósł wzrok znad laptopa, czując wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie brata. Uniósł brew.

\- To wszystko? - Dean w końcu nie wytrzymał. - Nie masz żadnych pytań? Jak się poznaliśmy? Skąd wiedziałem?

Sam posłał mu swoją fachową minę „ _ proszę cię” _ .

\- Jak chcesz, to mi opowiedz, do niczego cię nie zmuszam. - Z powrotem zerknął na ekran, ale w czytaniu przerwało mu dramatycznie westchnięcie Deana.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodny – powiedział teatralnie.

Sam powoli zniżył ekran laptopa i popatrzył prosto w oczy brata.

\- Dean. Jestem _ bardzo ciekaw _ , jak się poznałeś z Alexem.

\- Nie musisz być _ aż tak _ podekscytowany, wiesz. - Dean wywrócił oczami, a Sam posłał mu uśmieszek. Jednak po chwili zerknął znad ekranu na Deana, który smętnie maczał frytki w sosie.

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? - spytał miękkim głosem, przełączając się na swój opiekuńczy tryb „porozmawiajmy o naszych uczuciach”. Dean jęknął.

\- Sammy, Jezu, najlepiej zróbmy sobie nocowanie i porozmawiajmy o chłopcach - wymamrotał złośliwie, ale Samowi nie umknęło, jak jego spojrzenie się stało cieplejsze.

\- To nie ja z naszej dwójki się interesuję facetami – parsknął, unikając rzuconej w jego stronę frytki.

\- O mój Boże, jest co najmniej dziesięć minut za wcześnie na takie żarty – powiedział Dean. - Przed chwilą prawie serce mi stanęło.

Sam posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i patrząc na Deana, postanowił spytać:

\- To powiesz mi w końcu jak się poznałeś z Alexem?

Dean, trochę nieprzytomnie, wysypał na stolik sól i zaczął się nią bawić, patrząc na tworzone wzorki. W końcu chyba uznał, że warto się odezwać i odetchnął.

\- Byłeś wtedy w Stanford. - Sam się lekko skrzywił, bo minęło tyle lat, a to wciąż był drażliwy temat między nimi – w koszmarach widział spojrzenie Deana stojącego w nocy na pustej drodze, gdy mu oznajmił, że odchodzi. Dean nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Bobby zadzwonił w sprawie potencjalnego wilkołaka. Tata zajmował się strzygą w Seattle. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ile miałeś lat? - Sam uniósł brew, bo ich ojciec często dosyć ostro reagował, gdy Dean chciał sam polować.

Dean poklepał się po ustach palcem.

\- Dwadzieścia dwa - odpowiedział, skubiąc wnętrze policzka. - Minęło kilka miesięcy od… Wiesz.

Sam pokiwał głową i mu nie przerywał.

\- Alex był studentem, zajmującym się artykułem na temat tej sprawy. Jakiś konkurs czy nagroda, nie pamiętam. - Dean spojrzał zza okno, wyraźnie zagłębiając się w dawnych wspomnieniach, a Sam patrzył ze smutkiem, jak wiecznie napięte rysy brata nieco się wygładzają. - Byłem tam dwa miesiące. Wykończyłem wilkołaka po dwóch tygodniach, ale mocno mnie poharatał. Alex kazał mi zostać. - Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Opiekował się tobą? - Sam uniósł brew z uśmieszkiem.

Dean prychnął, spoglądając na niego.

\- Był studentem dziennikarstwa. Jedyne, co umiał zrobić, to owinąć dłoń bandażem.

\- Więc jak się… poznaliście?

Dean się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust.

\- Przejechałem psa.

\- Żartujesz? - Sam patrzył się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Dean się roześmiał.

\- Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie, Sammy.

Sam wciąż nie dowierzał.

Dean wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- To bardzo proste, Sammy. Prowadzimy razem śledztwo. Przejeżdżam psa, jadąc razem z nim. Pomagam psu. Alex zaczyna się nim opiekować. Wilkołak mnie gruchocze. Alex zostaje ze mną w szpitalu. Poznajemy się w biblijnym sensie. Wyjeżdżam. - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział gorzko, a Sam od razu domyślił się niewypowiedzianego - to nie był tylko seks. Prawdopodobnie Dean został tam o wiele dłużej niż wymagały jego rany.

A potem zadzwonił ich ojciec.

Rodzina zawsze była dla Deana najważniejsza.

\- Wiedział, kim jesteś? - spytał po chwili, a Dean przetarł twarz zrezygnowany.

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Może się domyślał. Po Cassie nie ryzykowałem.

Sam spojrzał ze smutkiem na brata i po chwili niepewności uścisnął jego ramię. Dean na niego nie spojrzał, ale się rozluźnił. Po chwili uniósł głowę z uśmiechem.

\- To stare dzieje. Nie wierzę, że wciąż ma niebieskie włosy.

\- Więc to jest twój gust? - Sam spytał zaczepliwe. - Kolorowe włosy, jasne oczy i głos do czytania erotyki kobietom, które są same w domach?

\- Weź już się lepiej nie odzywaj - odparł Dean, strącając jego rękę. Chwila minęła.

Znów zaczęli jeść, a Sam wertował strony internetowe, jednak wciąż coś go męczyło.

\- Alex był pierwszy? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Co? - Dean przerwał pełne zapału jedzenie i spojrzał na niego skonfundowany. - A, dobra. Nie.

\- Nie? - Sam spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie jestem taki niedomyślny za jakiego mnie uważasz. Tata często zostawiał nas samych. Było pełno możliwości.

Sam się na niego patrzył.

\- Stary. W naszych pokojach? Jesteś obrzydliwy.

Dean posłał mu swój markowy uśmieszek, zapychając policzki frytkami.

\- Ciesz się, że nie na twoim łóżku. - Dean udał, że coś mu się przypomina. - A, nie! Był raz w Minnesocie.

Dean nie przestał się śmiać histerycznie z miny Sama nawet wtedy, gdy ten go kopnął z całej siły w piszczel.

* * *

Sam przeżywał wewnętrzny kryzys.

Co było dosyć dziwne, bo to Dean zrobił wielki krok i ujawnił swoją orientację.

Ale to Sam poczuł, jak jego świat się rozpada. I chociaż nie dawał tego po sobie poznać na kolacji, to słowa Deana rozbiły go całkowicie.

Sam miał swój obraz brata, starszego bohatera, który zawsze się nim opiekował i ratował. Sam nie wstydził się przyznać, że przez większość swojego życia stawiał brata na piedestale i próbował mu dorównać. Myślał, że zna Deana lepiej niż on sam. Wiedział, że zna Deana lepiej niż on sam.

Więc  _ jak _ mogła mu umknąć tak ważna część osobowości brata. Tyle rzeczy nabrało teraz sensu. Jaki on był ślepy. Na miłość boską, syrena Deana była facetem. Sam przypomniał sobie mgliście, gdy dowiedział się, że Dean został zarażony. Myśleli, że jadem się zaraża przez seks - jednak to była tak bardzo nieprawdopodobna idea dla ówczesnego Sama, że momentalnie ją odrzucił, gdy połączył fakty i okazało się, że syreną był agent FBI. 

I te wszystkie znajomości Deana podczas jego destrukcyjnego roku przed pójściem do piekła.

Sam przesiewał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, czując, jak z każdym, które nabrało większego znaczenia dzięki nowo poznanej wiedzy, jego świat się rozpada.

Wyjątkowo mu utkwiło w pamięci, gdy miał czternaście lat i Dean już odszedł ze szkoły, ale i tak odbierał Sama po lekcjach. Sam przyjaźnił się wtedy z Leo, mającego starszego brata. Który bardzo się dogadywał z Deanem.

Dean parę razy spóźnił się po Sama, wracając podejrzanie uśmiechnięty i z roztrzepanymi włosami i ubraniami. Sam zawsze podejrzewał, że Dean się obściskiwał z cheerleaderkami za trybunami. Ale Leo za każdym razem stał wtedy razem z nim i wspólnie narzekali na spóźniających się starszych braci.

Podczas tych zmieniających życie i perspektywę myśli, Sama trafiło coś jeszcze.

O  _ mój Boże. _

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał ze swojego łóżka na Deana, siedzącego przy stole i grającego w coś na komputerze. 

\- Dean? - powiedział, czując, jak pływa w  _ oświeceniu. _ Istnienie miało teraz  _ tyle  _ sensu.

\- Hmm? - Dean nawet nie spojrzał na niego.

\-  _ Cas?  _ \- spytał swoim najbardziej porozumiewawczym głosem. Zawierała się w nim cała prawda wszechświata.

Dean wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale zaczął przybierać barwę buraka.

To wystarczyło.

Sam powstrzymał ochotę na wrzeszczenie w poduszkę.  _ Wszystko _ miało teraz sens. Był taki ślepy. I naiwny.  _ O mój Boże. _

Tej samej nocy wykopali kości Moraty’ego i je spalili. Choć dla pewności jeszcze połazili po opuszczonym mieszkaniu ofiary, badając je czytnikami fal. Nie zarejestrowały one nieludzkiej aktywności, ale żeby nie spieprzyć roboty, pobłogosławili ziemię, na której stał dom. Byli profesjonalistami.

* * *

\- Raz, dwa, trzy! - Na ostatnie słowo oboje ujawnili swój symbol, a Dean jęknął, widząc, że Sam użył papieru przeciwko jego kamieniowi. Sam posłał mu wspierający uśmiech i uniósł oba kciuki do góry w geście wsparcia.

Dean go nienawidził.

Popchnięty przez brata podszedł niepewnie do lady, za którą stał Alex, grając w coś z zapałem na komórce. Jego jasne, niezwykłe włosy odbijały światło, a Dean poczuł, że jest nimi równie zachwycony, co dwanaście lat temu. Alex miał więcej zmarszczek, niż Dean pamiętał, a przy jego czubku głowy widać było brązowo-siwe odrosty. Miał bardziej wystające kości policzkowe i lekki zarost - Alex sprzed dwunastu lat mógł tylko marzyć o brodzie przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Deana.

Cholera, minęło dwanaście lat.

Stanął przed Alexem, oddzielony ladą, z niepewnym uśmiechem. Alex się odwrócił w jego kierunku, wyłączył telefon i oparł biodrem o blat.

Dean czuł się, jakby go ostatni raz widział kilka dni temu.

\- Hej - powiedział zestresowany, rozglądając się dookoła. Sam nie patrzył w ich kierunku, a jako że był piątek z rana, to przy stolikach siedziała tylko dwójka ludzi, których najwyraźniej nie było stać na zrobienie śniadania w domu.

\- No cześć - odparł Alex, chowając telefon, a Dean odkrył, że nie może już rozpoznawać jego nastroju z tonu głosu czy rys twarzy, jak dwanaście lat temu. - Zmieniłeś się.

Dean się lekko roześmiał, drapiąc niezręcznie po głowie.

\- Trochę czasu minęło, prawda? - spytał retorycznie, czując gulę w gardle. Sam nie wiedział czemu. Z powodu żalu, smutku, złości? Straconej szansy, którą dobrowolnie porzucił? 

\- Wyglądasz starzej - powiedział Alex, nieco smutno. Może on też czuł ciężar tego żalu. - Na bardziej doświadczonego. Dużo przeszedłeś, prawda?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Dean roześmiał się gorzko, ale zlustrował spojrzeniem Alexa i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale dosyć o mnie. Skończyłeś studia?

Alex uśmiechnął się dumnie.

\- Nie. Rzuciłem dla psychologii. A potem rzuciłem psychologię i pracowałem w zakładzie kuzyna. A potem odszedłem i zacząłem pisać artykuły podróżnicze. A potem wylądowałem na bruku i moja mama zachorowała. Zamieszkałem z nią, zacząłem pracować w okolicy, napisałem parę książek. Słabo mi poszło.

Dean gwizdnął z podziwem.

\- A ty? - spytał Alex i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku włosów Deana, ale zaraz ją cofnął. Dean udał, że tego nie widział.

\- To, co zwykle. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ciągle w drodze. Ze wzlotami i upadkami, częściej upadkami.

\- Masz niższy głos - zauważył nagle Alex, marszcząc brwi i przekrzywiając głowę. Dean odchrząknął, zawstydzony. - Podoba mi się.

Dean posłał mu uśmiech, nieco kokieteryjny.

\- Wiesz, że nie jestem idiotą, prawda? - powiedział nagle Alex, a Dean spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Wiem, że nie pracujesz dla FBI. Sam ma za długie włosy, kiedyś interesował mnie protokół.  Ani wtedy nie pracowałeś dla ochrony środowiska. I nawet nie była to przykrywka, lata temu. Trochę się włóczyłem po tym świecie, wiem co nieco.

\- W takim razie wiesz, żeby nawet nie zbliżać się do tego na kilometr.

Alex do niego mrugnął, zarzucając ścierkę na bark.

\- Ryzyko to moje drugie imię, kochanie.

Dean roześmiał się, choć serce ciążyło mu w piersi. Boże, jak on kiedyś kochał tego idiotę. Teraz, po tylu latach, osobach w ich życiach i zmianach, przez które byli zupełnie inni, niż się znali, Alex był dla niego zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. Dean nie wiedział, jak się przez to czuć. Był nieco smutny. Ale też szczęśliwy, bo nie wciągnął w swoje bagno innej osoby, na której mu zależało. Alex przeżył życie po swojemu. Tylko to było najważniejsze.

\- Wiem, że nigdy nie będziesz na siebie uważał - powiedział Alex z westchnięciem, opierając dłonie na blacie i zerkając za ramię. Zaraz kończyła się mu przerwa. - Ale… Mam nadzieję, że masz kogoś, kto chroni ci plecy. Zasługujesz na to, Dean.

Dean posłał mu uśmiech; nieco sztywny i popękany i gorzki. 

\- Och, kochanie - westchnął Alex, głaszcząc go po policzku. Wyraźnie się nie przejmował ludźmi w kuchni ani przy stolikach. Dean zużył każdą cząstkę samokontroli, by nie zamknąć oczu. 

\- Przepraszam - wykrztusił Dean, a Alex się uśmiechnął słabo.

\- Nigdy nie byłem zły. No dobra - poprawił się - przez jakiś czas byłem cholernie wkurwiony. Ale przeszło mi już. Tęskniłem za tobą. Co jakiś czas. Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wielu rzeczy.

Dean się czasem zastanawiał, czy te dwa miesiące to nie był najszczęśliwszy okres w jego życiu. Chociaż, nie ma co się zastanawiać, tak na pewno było. Czasami, w środku bezsennych, pustych nocy, rozmyślał, jakby to było. Gdyby został albo gdyby Alex pojechał razem z nim. Nie była to zbytnia różnica.

Ale teraz byli zupełnie różnymi ludźmi, których ścieżki się raz spotkały, ale nie łączyły. Dean był kompletnie inną osobą, niż tą, którą Alex znał. Alex był ulepiony z innej gliny niż dwanaście lat temu. Stworzenie teraz, po tym wszystkim, czegokolwiek, było niemożliwe.

Ale Dean lubił marzyć.

I był też realistą, niepozwalającym wypłynąć tym marzeniom.

\- Wyjdziemy na chwilę?

Na zapleczu pocałował Alexa trzy razy. Jego usta były węższe niż pamiętał, bardziej doświadczone. Jego dłonie wydawały się obce na karku Deana, chociaż kiedyś tak wiele razy tam gościły, a jego zarost dziwnie kuł. Dean wspominał jasne, niebieskie oczy, zgryźliwy ton i usta przygryzające ołówek. Alex lubił go wyzywać od kalek, jednocześnie każąc leżeć w łóżku, by nie pogorszyć stanu. 

Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki.

Alex się pierwszy odsunął, podczas drugiego pocałunku. Chwilę opierał swoje czoło o głowę Deana i westchnął.

\- Jesteśmy beznadziejni.

\- Kurewsko - zgodził się z nim Dean i pocałował go ostatni raz, na pożegnanie.

Alex dał mu swój numer.

\- Odzywaj się czasem - powiedział. - Nie bądź jak duch. 

\- Duchy też się czasem odzywają - zauważył Dean.

Alex posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Wiesz co mam na myśli - westchnął. - Bądź żywy. Mów, co tam u ciebie.

\- Dobra - zgodził się Dean. I naprawdę zamierzał dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Może nie dzwonić co tydzień, ale rozmowa raz w roku, by zatopić się w wspomnieniach i żalu, brzmiała dobrze. Fajnie by było wysłać Alexowi kartkę na święta.

Dean lubił być beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

Na pożegnanie Alex pogłaskał go po policzku tak, jak zawsze robił. Dean był teraz starszy, miał worki pod oczami i twarz pełną zmarszczek, a jego rysy już nie były tak młode i delikatnie jak kilkanaście lat temu. Alex wciąż na niego patrzył jakby Dean cały czas miał wysoki głos i gładkie policzki.

W sumie, Dean patrzył na niego tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Alex był uzależniony od gryzienia długopisów i ołówków. Nie powstrzymał swoich dłoni przed dotknięciem włosów Alexa. Ten przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilowe odpłynięcie, po czym je otworzył i wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Jego oczy świeciły, a usta wykrzywiał nieco gorzki uśmiech. Odsunął dłoń z szorstkiego policzka Deana.

\- Trzymaj się - powiedział, uderzając go w ramię.

\- Ty też. - Dean go odepchnął i zaczął iść pierwszy, desperacko próbując się nie odwrócić. Oboje wiedzieli, jak to się skończy. Historia lubiła się powtarzać.

Tym razem jednak Dean miał jego numer w kieszeni i odchodził, gdy Alex całkowicie zdawał sobie sprawę z rozstania, a nie obudził się samotnie pewnego dnia. Dean nie wiedział, czy cieszył się z tego spotkania, czy nie. Niektórych ran się nie odkrywa.

Odwrócił się.

Alex patrzył na niego tym wyzywającym wzrokiem, jakby mówił “dawaj, Winchester”. Dwanaście lat, a niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

Dean pokazał mu gest jednomyślnie ukazujący, co sądzi. Śmiech Alexa podążył za nim do wyjścia.

Dean zastanawiał się, by spytać o PJa, psa, którym razem się opiekowali, ale uznał, że wystarczy emocjonalnych wstrząsów na jeden dzień. Miał przynajmniej pretekst do rozmowy z Alexem przez telefon.

Gdy wsiadł razem z Samem do Impali, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, złapał mocno kierownicę, potrzebując uziemienia. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał delikatnie Sam, a Dean nawet nie miał siły, by wywrócić oczami.

Odetchnął słabo, wdychając znany zapach Impali i brata, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Tak - powiedział, a po chwili, przypominając sobie Casa i bunkier, i kuchnię, i swoją prywatną sypialnię, i szlafrok, i ukrywaną (głęboko) miłość brata do ich mieszkania, powtórzył pewniej: - Tak. Jedziemy do domu.

Był okres w jego życiu, kiedy Alex był jego domem. Może nie znali się długo, a Dean wciąż był obolały po Cassie i swojej lekkomyślności, ale Alex był wieloma pierwszymi razami w jego życiu, łącznie z miłością. Serce Deana było wielkie i głupie. Może nie powinien był odjeżdżać. Może powinien był powiedzieć Alexowi co robi. Może powinien był sprzeciwić się ojcu. Może powinien był go szukać. Może nigdy nie powinien był sobie pozwolić na te dwa miesiące.

Dean wspominał uczucie ust Alexa i pozwolił, by żal i tęsknota zeszły z niego jak powietrze z balona. Mieli osobne życia. Dean może wciąż go kochał, ale było to raczej jak kochanie możliwości, wspomnienia, aniżeli osoby, jaką Alex obecnie był. Gdybanie nic nie dawało. Dean miał teraz własne życie.

\- Tak - powtórzył kolejny raz, ale Sam tego nie skomentował. - Jedźmy do domu.

Dean uruchomił Impalę, a jej warkot całkowicie nim zawładnął, pozwalając na odpłynięcie. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Cas da jakiś znak życia. Może mogliby mu urządzić sypialnię w bunkrze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowanie mam dość jakichś gwałtów, orgii i incestu w tagu Dean/Male OC na AO3. Postanowiłam to zmienić. Kochajmy Deana Winchestera i jego biseksualizm i nie krzywdźmy go.
> 
> (Jak zwykle dużo miłości do Jóme za betę.)


End file.
